


Ebullient

by O-R-I (Writing_squiggle)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mention of Moira, Some Plot, Wingman Gabriel, time travelled reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/O-R-I
Summary: You are such an enigma to him, leading Genji to fall before he even knew.





	Ebullient

**Author's Note:**

> slapped together in an hour, hope you enjoy.

He didn’t know what to think of you, he understood completely why you were the way you were. Born in a time before such pain and chaos, dragged from your time to a world that you barely knew or even thought you’d know. Especially with such a young body.

But you kept such a positive outlook, even managing to find some positives about Moira. She didn’t seem to care that much but you always kept a smile on around her. Genji wasn’t sure if it was naivety or a self-preservation, also unsure on whether it annoyed him or amazed him with how positive you were.

His hackles were raised the first few days, expecting you to tell him to forgive his brother, Genji still unable to move on from the trauma. You seeming to respect that he wasn’t strong enough to talk about that yet.

Despite the mix of emotions he couldn’t help but respect you. You adapted to something so beyond your imagination growing up so spectacularly that he couldn’t imagine you anywhere else. And from what you confessed to him one sleepless night for the pair of you, you didn’t know if you’d fit in again in the past if you returned.

That made him grateful, the cyborg realizing that his chest ached at the thought of you gone. He would miss your naïve smile and the way that you made sure to let him know you were happy to be around him.

This emotion was unfamiliar to him, even McCree was no help on trying to decipher it. Reyes became suspicious about the pair of them sitting with their head together, coming over to demand what was going on.

“That’s love,” Gabriel said at Genji’s explanation, making his metal hands tighten their grip on the table and splintering the wood.

“Oh,” he said and Jesse laughed, Genji kicking him from under the table.

Gabriel sat down as well, leaning back slightly on the chair. He sighed as he scratched his beard, eyes taking in the cyborg.

“Who is it?”

He was quiet and McCree just blurted out your name, Genji glaring at Jesse for that. Reyes just looked at the pair of them exasperated, rolling his eyes before leaning forward.

“You want help?” Reyes asked and Genji stared at him for a few moments before nodding.

You gave a wave to Reyes, the man seeing why Genji adored you so. There was just something so blindly optimistic about you. He gestured you over and you quickly scurried over, inquisitive look on your face. He was surprised you managed to sneak away from your babysitter Jack assigned you to get here but you may have just batted your eyelashes at them before leaving.

“Genji likes you,” he said, Gabriel felt Genji glare at him but he had asked for his help and this was a very quick way to get it.

You looked around in surprise, face slightly red as you tried to get a glance of the cyborg. He just pointed over his shoulder and left, you scurrying towards Genji. Gabriel didn’t look back to see the way you threw your arms around Genji’s shoulders, pressing kisses across his scarred face.


End file.
